Draw a Mountain
by Maveriqua
Summary: One night, Greece receives a visitor. Over the next few weeks, strange things start happening. Belarus stalks Prussia, Hungary uses a spear instead of a frying pan, and a bunny turns into a lady. A storm is brewing (literally) and the lives of the countries will turn upside down when they find who and what they truly are. T for swears. (Cookies if you guess what the 'mountain' is!)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Alright, guys! Welcome to a new story!**

 **On with the fic!**

 **No poseo nada**

* * *

"Greece..." Greece rolled over in his bed, disturbing his cats. "Greece..." the voice called again. Greece's eyes opened for a brief second, then fell shut. A force pulled him out of bed and threw him across his room. "GREECE, FOR THE LOVE OF OLYMPUS WAKE THE HADES UP!"

Greece fell on his butt. "Ack! I'm up! I'm up!" He looked up to see a glowing woman standing in front of him. She wore a gold tunic and her arms were crossed over a scroll. She had an annoyed expression on her face. "Mom?" asked Greece.

The woman sighed. "Yeah...no. I'm Clio." A blank stare. "I was sent by your mother," Clio said in a slightly exasperated tone. Greece cocked his head, as did the cat on his shoulder. Clio sighed, set down the scroll she was holding, and held out her hands. A wooden jewelry box made of polished wood appeared. "It's time," she said, nodding meaningfully towards the box.

That got the country's attention. Greece's eyes widened. "Are you...is my mother sure?"

Clio nodded and held out the box. "You know what to do," she said, as Greece took the box and held it reverently. Greece nodded. "I wish you luck then." With those words, Clio disappeared, leaving the box, a scroll, and some very confused cats.

Greece took the scroll and read the list of names. Some surprised him, but others he had expected. He looked at the cat on his shoulder. "Better get to work." The cat purred in agreement. Greece opened the box and took the first object out. He held it out to the cat. "Take this to Prussia's house," he said, "but don't show yourself. No one can know until we explain."

The cat seemed to nod and took the object in it's mouth. It ran away to complete the first step of restoring order to the world.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but there is more on the way, I promise!**

 **Greece: (rubs eyes) Why did you wake me up? That lady was very impolite, considering she-**

 **Me: Shush! No spoilers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel999FTW, EndlessStars, thanks so much for leaving favs on this story. Hope I don't dissapoint!**

 **If you can find the anime reference below you get virtual hugs.**

 **I do not own Hetalia, the other reference, or brownies (sadly)**

* * *

"That last brownie is mine!" snapped England.

"Like hell!" yelled France, reaching for said brownie.

"Dudes," groaned America, fooling with his necklace, "there are, like, twelve more pans on the way. Chill."

"Non!" France yelped as England, taking advantage of the momentary distraction, grabbed the brownie and shoved it into his mouth. "That was mine!" England stuck out his tongue.

"Listen to Alfred, guys, there's no need to fight," Canada said softly. No one responded except Kumajiro, who simply looked up and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm _Canada_."

Russia smiled. "When all become one with Russia, there will be no more petty fighting over brownies. That would be silly."

Ukraine walked in, holding trays of steaming brownies. "Who wants one?" she chirped.

"Me!" yelled everyone, lunging.

* * *

Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he left the room later. Another unproductive meeting. "Hey! Bruder!" yelled Prussia. "Wait for ze awesome me!"

"And me!" called Italy.

"And I as well," said Japan.

Germany turned around to see both countries running towards him. Italy was skipped gleefully, pulling Japan behind him, while Prussia was running with Gilbird perched in his hair. "Hello Prussia," said Germany, "you usually hang out with Alfred after meetings, don't you?"

Prussia laughed. "I figured I'd supervise your training bruder. To help coach with my awesomeness!"

Germany looked at him. "You can come on one condition: let me be the coach. Please don't interfere for once."

Prussia shrugged. "Okay." Germany frowned. _Okay?_ Usually Prussia would fight tooth and nail for the chance to lead and prove his "awesomeness". Prussia fidgeted and glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, are we going to go train or what?" he snapped.

Germany blinked. "Yes, yes. Are you okay?"

Prussia speed-walked past him. "I'm fine! Let's go!"

Down at the track, Italy, Japan, and Prussia panted as Germany barked at them to go "Faster, harder!" and to "Lift those legs Italy!"

As Italy kept begging for water breaks, Germany ignored him and focused on his older brother, who was silent for once. Prussia was two and a half laps ahead of the others, and stared straight ahead, occasionally looking back over his shoulder, as if to make sure he wasn't being followed. Germany saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked. That's when he saw her hiding behind a trash can.

Germany frowned. What was she doing here? Usually she'd be somewhere near Russia, trying to "become one" with him. "Hey! Prussia!" called Germany, waving him over. Prussia jogged over and Germany leaned in. "I believe a stalker has lost her way," he said quietly.

Prussia followed Germany's gaze and saw who he was looking at. "Shit!" he hissed.

The woman's gaze was leveled on Prussia. Germany could almost hear her mad cackling. "Since when does she stalk _you_?" asked Germany. "I thought she was interested in Russia."

"I don't know!" replied Prussia.

"Have you been drinking vodka instead of beer lately? Perhaps you have removed the 'P' from your name?" Germany quipped.

"It's not funny West!" snapped Prussia, "She's fucking creepy!"

"Who's creepy?" said a feminine voice from behind them. Prussia yelped and turned to face the speaker. "Hello, future husband."

It was Belarus. Prussia backed up, terrified. "What's the matter," said Belarus quietly, staring at him. "Don't you want to become one?"

"Not particularly," muttered Prussia, because the awesome do not whimper. They. Do. Not. Whimper. They don't!

"Why not?" Belarus stepped closer, twirling her knife. "Become one with me. _Marry me_."

Germany grabbed Belarus by her wrists. "Run!" he shouted. Prussia wasted no time in obliging.

"KA-ME..."

Belarus, with surprising strength, tore after Prussia. "Marry me!" she screeched, "Marry me marry me marry me marry me!"

"HA-ME..."

Belarus stopped and looked for the source of the shouts.

"HA!" Japan shouted as he slammed the butt of his samurai sword into Belarus's head. The country groaned and fell over, holding her head. "Come along," said Japan. "We must leave before she regains her bearings."

That was the only time you'll ever see Germany catch up to Italy while running from something.

* * *

"So," said Germany when they were back at his house, with all the doors and windows locked, just in case, "Why is Belarus stalking you?"

Prussia shook his head. "I don't know, West. One day she wants to marry her own bruder, the next she's stalking me!"

Everyone thought about it, except for Italy, who was hugging Germany in fright. "Have you tried asking Russia or Ukraine?" asked Japan. "They are her siblings, after all. Maybe they know what's going on."

Germany shook his head. "No one ever know what's going on with Belarus. But I suppose it couldn't hurt to give Ukraine a call."

Germany picked up the phone and dialed Ukraine's number. The phone rang once. Then twice. Finally it cut to voicemail. "Hello, you have reached Maria Braginsky. I am probably out right now. Please leave a message. Dyakyu!" There was a click and a dial tone.

Everyone stared at the phone for a minute. "So, what now?" asked Italy.

Germany sighed. "We call Russia."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in.

"What?"

"Are you insane?"

"I surrender?"

"Look," said Germany. "I don't like it either, but he knows Belarus as well a Ukraine. She is his sister after all."

Prussia shook his head. "No way! I am not putting up with that creepy-"

Suddenly there was a sound like fingernails on a chalkboard. Or fingernails on wood, as the case may be. "Prussia," cooed Belarus, "Come out. Let us become one..."

Italy jumped away from Germany and ran upstairs. He ran so fast he broke a window when he dived through it. He hit the ground and kept running. The three other countries stared at the broken glass, then at each other. Prussia looked at the others. "All in favor of getting the hell out of here say 'Aye'".

From downstairs, there came a sound like wood splintering. "Aye!" yelled everyone as they jumped through the window and ran for their lives.

* * *

 **Prussia: (puts hand over his hear) Mein gott, did you have to make Belarus chase me like that. I mean, I know I'm awesome, but really?**

 **Me: (pats his head) You'll find out when everyone else does**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel999FTW: Your bribes will not work. Though I can see why you would want to spy on Prussia...**

 **Quick announcement: I cannot update for the next month as I am going to a summer camp. I promise to update as soon as I get back though**

 **I still don't own anything... (tear)**

* * *

England groaned as he stumbled up the steps of America's house. "Wanker," he muttered, rubbing his behind.

"Aw, come on dude!" laughed America as he chomped on a hot dog, "You know you loved that mechanical bull!"

"Bull is right," muttered England as America fumbled with his keys. "Hurry up, would you!" barked England, feeling a few drops.

"Don't be so mean," whispered Canada, "I had fun."

"Who are you?" asked Kumajiro.

"I'm Canada."

America finally found the right key to open the door. As he walked in, he was surprised to find all the lights were off. He usually left one or two on to keep away burglars. He flipped the lightswitch by the door, illuminating the foyer. There was a scream from the living room. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

America jumped while England ran to check the living room. "Prussia? Japan? What are you doing under the table?" he scowled. "Specifically, America's table. How did you get in?"

Prussia shrugged. "I jumped."

England stared at him. "You jumped." He called back over his shoulder. "It's just Prussia and Japan, America!"

"Ve~" called another voice. "Germany and I are here also!"

England shook his head. "Italy and Germany are here too. Is there a way they could have gotten in?"

America poked his head in. "Well, sometimes I leave a window open to get some fresh air. But it's on the second floor."

England stared at Prussia. "So, you expect us to believe you were able to jump high enough to reach a second story window? You realize that is equivalent to about ten feet."

Prussia scowled. "Do you doubt my awesomeness? The awesome me can do anything!"

As if on cue, there was a bright flash of lightning and the power went out. Italy screamed, "Doitsu!"

"I'm right here, Italy."

There was a pop and light and warmth filled the room. Japan and Canada stood in front of the fireplace, staring at each other with expressions of bewilderment. "Um...we got the fire going," whispered Canada, scooting away from Japan.

A few minutes later, everyone sat around the fire, roasting hot dogs and marshmallows on sticks. "Bring on the fire," muttered England, "Bring on the hell..."

"Dude," squeaked America as he chomped on uncooked marshmallows, "every time you do that I feel like you're summoning the devil."

England scowled and eyed America. "I am not! And you're supposed to cook those, not just eat them straight out of the bag! Wanker!"

America rolled his eyes. "So," he said, popping another marshmallow in his mouth, "why'd you guys break in anyway?"

Prussia sighed. "Belarus is stalking me."

America choked so hard on the marshmallow Germany had to pound him on the back. "Thanks," said America. He turned back to Prussia. "Why?"

Prussia shrugged. "I don't know. I think she's just addicted to my awesomeness." He quickly explained what had happened.

"So you came here because you didn't think she'd find you?" asked England.

"Pretty much," said Germany.

Suddenly a flash of light lit up a figure in the front yard. "Doesn't look like it worked," whispered Canada, hugging Kumajiro tighter.

"Don't worry dudes!" yelled America, pulling out a remote, "I have a superawesome security system installed right in my front yard! That'll keep her away! With a push of this button, she will be caught by a net and have the mud bath of her life!"

England stared. "Why do you even have something like that?"

"Because I'm the hero so I can!" yelled America as he dramatically pushed the button. And nothing happened. He dramatically pushed it again. Still nothing. America fiddled with the remote. "What's going on?"

England facepalmed. "America, would this system be hooked up to the main power grid perchance?"

America shrugged. "Well, yeah, where else would it be...oh."

Someone pounded on the door. "Open up," came a creepy sounding voice with a hint of steel, "open up before I tear down this door!"

Italy started hyperventilating. Germany hugged Italy. America smashed the button as if it would magically start working. Prussia put his hands on his head. "Come on!" he shouted, "Come on! It can't end like this!"

As if by magic, the lights returned. America hurriedly pressed the button. There was a whooshing sound and an indignant screech from outside. Everyone breathed a deep sigh of relief, then stared at Prussia, who still had his hands on his head. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Prussia laughed. "I am so awesome that I can command the very thunder that roars through the skies!"

England rolled his eyes."Well, at least that's taken care of."

* * *

The seven arrived at the meeting the next morning understandably worn out. At break, Prussia loudly announced that "the awesome me has to relieve myself". Gilbird riding on his head, Prussia was trotting towards the bathroom when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around to see Russia, grinning malevolently, skull necklace glinting from the glow of the florescent lights. "You did some pretty nasty things to my sister, da?"

Prussia suddenly didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore.

* * *

 **Okay, a bit of bathroom humor at the end there (Prussia: You made me soil my awesome pants!) but I have been waiting to use that joke since forever.**

 **So, see you in a month!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back peoples! I am off my hiatus and back to posting!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 _She was furious. She was tearing her hair out._ _**"How could he do this? How?"**_ _she screeched. That's what her body was doing, anyways. In truth, Ukraine was watching all this from inside her mind. Her body wasn't under her control. Oddly enough, she wasn't scared, she only felt curious as to what was going on. Right now, she was ranting and nearly frothing at the mouth._ _ **"My daughter!**_ _" she screeched,_ _ **"He has. My. Daughter!**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Calm down!**_ _" she heard someone shout. She turned to see someone who looked like..._ Sealand? _Well, Sealand all grown up. He was wearing a tunic and a strange hat. "_ _ **Look,**_ _" said grownup Sealand, "_ _ **I'm going to run down to Bonehead's place and get your daughter, ok? She'll be back soon.**_ _"_

 _Ukraine wiped her eyes and nodded. There was a flash of light, and Sealand was gone. Ukraine held out her hand, and a scythe appeared in it. Then she turned around to see Prussia behind her, wearing a gold toga and fidgeting. She growled and held up her scythe. Prussia backed up. "_ _ **You bastard!**_ _" Ukraine shouted, swinging the scythe-_

Ukraine shot straight up, panting. _Oh God, oh God._ She had attacked Prussia! Granted, it was a dream, but still...

Slowly, she looked around. Why was she on a couch and not in her bed. Oh, right. She had fallen asleep when it was time for break. Her eyes landed on the clock. It was two in the afternoon. _Wait, the break ends at one thirty...oh crap!_

Quickly, Ukraine sprang up and sprinted back to the meeting room. She made it there in under two minutes, all but slamming into her seat. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. The only nations there were ones with a sense of punctuality, like Germany and Japan, or the ones who followed said nations everywhere (a.k.a. Italy). So, technically she wasn't late. Over the next few minutes, almost everyone filed back into the room, with one noticeable exception.

"Hey, dudes," asked America, taking his place at the meeting table. "Has anyone seen Prussia?"

Everyone shrugged. "It can't take him that long to go to the bathroom," whispered Canada, "Did something happen?"

No one paid attention except Kumajiro, who simply said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

There was a loud, unmanly scream (a.k.a. screech) from down the hall as Prussia was literally thrown onto the meeting table with a thump. Walking slowly in behind him was Russia, grinning insanely and slapping his pipe against the palm of his hand. Russia picked up Prussia by the collar. "Now, tell me why you did such an unkind thing to my little sister?"

Confused, Ukraine looked at the others for help. Most seemed just as mystified, but most of the Allies and all of the Axis were shifting in their seats uncomfortably. "L-look, Russia," Prussia gasped out, "I didn't mean to-to hurt-she was following-she's my sister!" Russia's brow crinkled in confusion. "Uh...I mean she's like a sister to me!"

Russia brought the other country close to his face. "If you ever, and I mean _ever_ mess with her again, you had better buy yourself one million diapers and a body cast." He threw Prussia back onto the table and stomped out.

As the door slammed, Prussia sat up, and Gilbird came out from his hiding place in Prussia's pocket, feathers slightly ruffled. There was silence for a moment, and then Prussia gave a loud laugh. "Kesesesese! The joke's on him! I already have an awesome diaper!" Another silence. "...I said that out loud, didn't I?"

* * *

"What a meeting," groaned England, rubbing his temples. "Am I right, Flying Mint Bunny?"

Flying Mint Bunny nodded. "Who knew Prussia wore diapers?"

England frowned. That conversation had seemed familiar, somehow. It gave him a headache. "Anyways, what should we do tonight?" he asked.

Flying Mint Bunny seemed to think on this as she flew. "Well..." she said, "We could try that new spell you've been working on."

England shook his head. "I still need the wolfsbane and the basilisk fang. People look at you kind of weird when you ask for those at the grocery store."

Flying Mint Bunny stared at him. "Please tell you didn't actually...never mind, of course you did." She thought some more. "How about...we reread the Harry Potter series."

"We did that last night," England reminded her.

"Well...why don't we visit France?"

England stared at her. "You're joking, right?"

"Uh, dude?" said a familiar voice, "People are gonna think you're crazy, talking to your imaginary friends like that. More crazy than usual anyways."

England covered Bunny's ears protectively and glared at America. "She's not imaginary! You just can't see her because you don't believe in the Fae!"

America rolled his eyes. "Dude, last week you said the king snake in Ukraine's garden was a basilisk and tried to defang it. You completely scared her and ticked off Russia."

Bunny facepalmed as England winced at the memory. "It was an easy mistake to make!"

America shook his head and walked off. England sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, Bunny," he said.

Bunny shook her head. "It's okay." She rubbed the back of her head with her front paw. "So...do you have any ideas?"

* * *

"You know, Bunny, this was a pretty good idea," said England as he ate another bite of frozen yogurt. The two sat on a bench on the shore, looking out at the ocean. Bunny was silent as she slowly ate her own yogurt. "Bunny, is something wrong?"

Bunny sighed. "England, there's...something I have to tell you." She took a breath. "You see...I'm...I'm not really a fae."

England blinked. "What?"

Bunny nodded. "I...well...what I really am..." She closed her eyes. "It's complicated."

England furrowed his brow. "Why are you telling me this now?"

Bunny shook her head. "Changes are coming and...well...it's better if you know now. Hopefully, you won't freak out as much later." There was silence. "...I have to go," she finally said, flying off, "Thanks for the yogurt!"

England blinked. "W-wait! What do you mean? What are you, then?" But Bunny either ignored him or was too far away to hear. "...Who are you?"

* * *

"So it has begun?"

"Yes. My little friends have already witnessed changes in personality and behavior."

"Excellent. How are the companions dealing with this?"

"I don't think Kumajiro or Gilbird have gotten word yet. Amp-I mean Flying Mint Bunny seems nervous, though."

"Understandable. She is his wife after all...not that he remembers her. Keep an eye out."

"I will."

* * *

 **I now ship EnglandxFMB.**

 **The opening dream sequence was inspired by the great George O'Connor (if you can't find out, I'll tell you what he wrote in a few chapters)**

 **Also, the diaper joke came from a conversation I had with Angel999FTW (thanks, BTW)**

 **Hopefully I will upload weekly starting...next week! (Though school starts in a month, so it might get a bit hectic...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! *jumps around in sparkly happiness* Thanks so much for all the views, follows, and reviews!**

 **Angel999FTW- Well, technically she's MamaBear!Ukraine, but yes, she is badass (** **Ukraine: Especially because I'm actually De- Me: *covers her mouth* No spoilers! Jeez, what is with you guys? Prussia: Well, you're the one writing this, you tell us!)**

 **SentientExistence- I was wondering about that. This chapter is pretty long, so...yeah!**

 **Abc (Guest)- I guess I am, aren't I *sweatdrops* Don't worry, the FMB thing will make more sense later!**

 **This next chapter kind of lacks in comedy. Also, Switzerland has a potty mouth. You have been warned.**

* * *

"My armada could beat yours any day!" yelled Spain.

"Ha! Does the year 1588 ring a bell?" snapped England.

"That...that was lucky!"

"Oh, really? So how come _my_ sons got domination over North America? I suppose that was lucky too!"

Spain winced. "That's just low!"

"Oh, really? I should have a right to be proud."

"Oh, please! You got help from France on both of them!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Listen, just because you-"

"I said shut up!" screeched Spain. The ground beneath their feet cracked open and England stumbled backwards. Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around England. He flailed and gasped for breath. "Dios mio!" yelled Spain, as he tried to get England untangled.

"Flying Mint Bunny!" gasped England. "Help!"

Flying Mint Bunny quickly grabbed some pruning shears and flew them over to England. With Spain's help, he managed to get himself untangled from the vines. The two countries, panting with exhaustion, stared at the mess. "What the hell just happened?" asked England.

"I don't know," whispered Spain. "I really, _really_ don't know."

 _ **Hetalia!**_

"Help me Gilbird!" screamed Prussia as he ran down the hallway, Belarus on his tail.

"Marry me marry me marry me!"

Gilbird was making futile effort to try to hold Belarus back by grabbing onto her hair, but all he did was pull strands out and make her more irritated. Prussia barely dodged England, who was holding some kind of plant, and made a sharp turn into another room, slamming the door behind him. He took a deep breath. "Craziness!" he gasped, "Insanity! So much unawesome craziness and insanity!"

"No kidding," said a quiet voice. Prussia looked up. There was a fire crackling in the hearth, and there was a figure sitting in front of it, wearing a red and white jacket, hands crossed over chest. Prussia walked over and sat down. He saw a small bear curled up on the figure's lap.

"You're...Canada, right? America's brother."

Canada nodded and smiled. "Not everyone remembers me. Thank you."

Prussia shrugged. "Yeah, well...I see you at meetings sometimes. What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Prussia sighed. "Everything is so...crazy lately! Belarus is stalking me and it's really freaking me out!"

Canada nodded. "I know what you mean. I mean, one minute England and Spain are fighting, the next, vines burst out of the ground and start strangling England!"

Prussia's mouth fell open. "No way, seriously?"

Canada nodded. "Happened just yesterday out in the park." He hesitated. "Can...can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Canada sighed. "...I'm scared. Everything is going upside down and inside out and no one knows what's causing it! Belarus is stalking you, Spain can apparently command plants, I've turned into a _girl_ -" He clapped a hand over his mouth.

Prussia blinked. "Wait, what?"

 _ **Hetalia!**_

"Count off!" yelled Germany.

"Uno!" said Italy.

"Ni!" said Japan sharply.

"Alright, first off!" Germany turned to the Asian country. "Japan, you said you had something to show us?"

Japan nodded. "This way." He led them around the building and pointed. "There. What do you think?"

Italy's eyes not only opened but widened and Germany's mouth dropped open. It was a giant mech, about fifty feet tall, that looked to be made completely out of bronze. It was basically a giant Greek soldier, a hoplite to be exact. "Mien Gott," gasped Germany, "How long did it take you to make all...this?"

Japan shrugged. "Two days."

Germany took a step backwards. "All this...in two days? How?" Japan had made many impressive things before, but nothing like this.

Japan blinked. "I...well...I was thinking, knowing we needed something...I bought some bronze from Greece..." he spread his hands. "It was odd...it all came so naturally."

Germany stared up at the statue. "You said it was bronze...is it strong?"

Japan smiled slightly. "Well, considering I did a drop test from the high of forty feet onto spikes and it didn't make a dent...yes, I'd say it's strong."

Germany gasped. "Amazing!" That's when he noticed something. "Wait, where did Italy go?"

"Japan!" yelled Italy, his voice coming from inside the soldier, "Germany! Help! I'm stuck!"

Germany facepalmed.

 _ **Hetalia!**_

England knocked on the door of Switzerland's house. He had received an urgent call from Switzerland to 'Get over here right now or I'll beat you with my Peace Prize!' The door was opened by Liechtenstein. "Good day," said England. "Switzerland called me and told me to get over here. Is he home?" He attempted to see behind the small girl, but Switzerland didn't seem to be in the front room.

Liechtenstein nodded. "He's upstairs. The second door to the right."

England thanked her and walked upstairs. The room that Liechtenstein had told him

He peeked inside. Inside was a figure on the bed, wrapped in a blanket. England knocked on the frame. "Switzerland?"

"Come in, damnit!" snapped Switzerland's voice. It sounded higher than usual, and a bit...panicked. But Switzerland never panicked...did he?

England stepped into the room and put down his books. "I brought my books and wand. What's the matter?"

He heard a growl. "You know what's the matter, you idiotic son of a-"

"Whoa!" interjected England, putting his hands up, "No need to get rude! And, no, I don't know what's the matter, so tell me!"

An irritated sigh came from the other country. "Fine...I'll humor you, you sick bastard." With that, Switzerland whipped around and threw off the blanket.

England's mouth dropped open. "Ah...Switzerland...why do you have...um..." He blushed. "You have...ah...something..."

"I. Have. Fucking. Breasts."

England swallowed. "I can see that."

Switzerland gave him a death glare that could have vaporized an iron bar. "So. Fix it. You turned me into a girl. Fix it."

England blinked and shook his head. "I know you may not believe me, but I didn't do...this."

Switzerland stared at him. "Okay, you know what? I don't care! Fix it before I blow your head off!"

"Okay, okay!" England snapped. He thought. "I...I have been working on a spell that basically removes all spells..."

"Then do it!"

"Well, I'm still missing an ingredient. I need a basilisk fang."

Switzerland ran over to the door and called down the hallway. "Lichtenstein, run down to the trophy room and grab that fang for me, please!" He, well, technically she, saw England staring. "One tried to invade my house a few decades ago. I shot it's head off as a lesson and took the fang to use as a warning."

England gulped and nodded as Switzerland's little sister came in, holding a metal case. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

 _ **Hetalia!**_

"And, done!" said England as he finished mixing the potion. The three countries had gone back to England's house since that's where most of his magic gear was. England held out the bottle to Switzerland, who took it gingerly. "Okay, drink this and step into the center of the magic circle."

Switzerland did as she was told, gagging. "Why must these potions always taste so awful?"

England shrugged. "The ingredients, I suppose. Ready?" Switzerland nodded and braced herself as England raised his wand. "Redire ad normalis. Vratiti u normalu. Kubwerera mwakale!"

There was a bright flash of light, making both England and Lichtenstein cover their eyes. When the glow faded, England heard a gasp. "What?" he asked, uncovering his eyes. His mouth fell open.

Switzerland was...not there. Not any more, it seemed. Instead, there was a young lady, about fifteen, with long black hair, wearing some kind of tunic. Only the white beret showed who she had been before. "What?" she asked, "Did something-ah!" The girl stumbled, her hands flying up to her forehead. She fell on her knees and started shaking.

"Big brother!" gasped Lichtenstein, hurrying forward and putting a hand on her brother's back. "What's wrong?" She gave England a glare almost as scary as Switzerland's, which looked very out of place on her. "What did you do to him?"

England shook his head, shaking almost as hard as Switzerland. "I...I don't know." He quickly ran back to his spellbook and flipped through it. "The...the only possible side effects are the spell becoming permanent...at least according to this book..."

Liechtenstein whimpered. "Well, do something! Anything!"

England stared at the two countries, one shaking from effects of the spell (whatever those were), the other shaking from repressed crying. He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. "Until we know what's going on, we can't do much. The most we can do is wait for him...her...whatever...to wake up."

And so, the two countries managed to half walk, half carry Switzerland up to bed, where Lichtenstein stayed at her brother's side, never sleeping, always keeping an eye on him.

* * *

 **Poor Liechtenstein... Unfortunately, we'll have to leave her that way for the next chapter. But rest assured, Switzerland will be back!**

 **The spell England used is really just 'return to normal' in Latin, Bosnian, and Chichewa (an African language), respectively. You gotta love Google translate.**

 **Next time: The countries try to figure out what's going on! New abilities are discovered! Japan makes more...things!**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Sup folks! After about a week, I am back! (I hate writer's block) So...we are getting close to the end, probably three or four more chapters. (I have a poll on my profile for what I should do next if anyone's interested). Maybe I'll get them posted by the time school starts next week (mine's on a different schedule). Crossing fingers!**

 **Germany: Don't you have an essay to write?**

 **Me:...forget what I said**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own!**

* * *

Yao pinched the bridge of his nose. "So let me see if I have this right, aru. Belarus is stalking Prussia, Japan is building things that break the laws of nature, someone...what's your name, again?"

"Canada..."

"Canada has turned into a girl, Spain can command plants..."

"That hurt you bloody git!" snapped England, rubbing his neck.

"Lo siento!" yelped Spain, putting his hands up.

"And Switzerland, who has also turned into a girl, is in a coma, with Liechtenstein in a panic." China stared at the assembled countries. "Well, any thoughts, aru?"

"Some kind of disease?" asked Hungary.

"That doesn't make much sense. Wouldn't we be immune?" asked England

"Could it be some sort of pollution in the water supply?" asked Japan

"We already checked with the most sophisticated equipment we have," answered Germany, "There's nothing that would cause these effects."

Everyone thought for a minute. "I've got it!" yelled America, "Aliens! They're screwing with our heads!"

Everyone stared at him. "No America," sighed England, "Just...no."

 _ **Hetalia!**_

Sealand crawled around inside the vents of the World Meeting building. This was it. He was going to sneak in and figure out what was going on. Lately, the "official" countries had been acting all secretive and worried. They had told the micronations not to worry, that it was just a small problem, but Sealand knew something big was happening. "Just take a left here..." he muttered as he tried to find the meeting room. "And go straight..." It wasn't easy, considering the few times he had been in the building, but he could usually tell how far away he was by how loud the yells were. Finally, the sound grew loud enough for Sealand to hear.

"We can't just sit here!" he heard, recognizing the voice as England's.

"Look, people, aru!" That would be China. "What do we know?"

"Well," said Japan, "we know for whatever reason, we are gaining new abilities, and, in the case of Canada and Switzerland, new appearances."

Sealand pressed his ear to the cold bottom of the vent. Was this what the other nations were worried about? This was definitely interesting. "New behaviors as well," pointed out Estonia. Sealand wondered what that meant.

Someone cleared their throat below. "Ah," said a feminine voice, "There's something else." The voice sounded like Ukraine's. "A couple of days ago, I had a strange dream. I was...a worried mother. Sealand was there and so was Prussia." Sealand pressed his ear harder against the vent. Why was he in Ukraine's dream? "I didn't really pay much mind to it before, but...usually I forget my dreams after a while. But this one was so vivid. More like...more like a memory then a dream."

"I had some deja-vu as well," England admitted.

Someone shifted in their chair. "What are you saying, aru?" asked China.

"Perhaps, and I know this is quite far-fetched, but...what if we weren't countries? Not originally I mean."

"But why would we not remember until now?" That would be Germany talking.

There was silence. "Wait!" said Hungary. "The necklace! I got a necklace, an owl charm, the day before all this started happening!"

"Same here!" yelled America, "Except mine's some kind of harp!"

"That's a lyre, America," said England tiredly.

"What? No, man, I'm telling the truth!" Sealand rolled his eyes.

"I got a skull."

"Mine's an awesome lightning bolt!"

"Mine's a fire..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"Mine's grapes!"

"This can't be a coincidence," said England. "Something about these necklaces is...changing us."

Sealand's eyes widened. _Oh, no._ "I've got to get out of here!" he yelped. He clapped his hands over his mouth. _Crap._ There was silence below. Then there was a wrenching sound and the vent shook and tipped, making Sealand fall out onto the conference table. He looked up to see Russia, holding the broken bit of vent and grinning. Sealand looked around to find everyone else staring at him.

"How much did you hear?" snapped England.

"W...what are you talking about?" laughed Sealand. "I was just playing hide and seek with Wy..."

England glared at him. "How. Much?"

The two glared at each other for a moment before Sealand looked down. "Most of it," he mumbled.

England groaned. "Why can't you just mind your own damn business?"

"It is my business!" snapped Sealand, sounding close to tears, "As a country, even a small one, I can be affected by this! And because...because..." Sealand reached into his collar and withdrew a small necklace, with two snakes wrapped around a pole, "...because I have one too."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuuuun!**

 **What will happen next? If you have any guesses as to what's going on, feel free to PM or review!**

 **See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo, got another one uploaded! Updates will probably be slower after this one, just warning you.**

 **The poll for suggestions on my next story is still of my profile if anyone's interested.**

 **Congrats to Angel999FTW** **for being the first to guess what's going on** **and ItalianRavenPrincess for identifying the mountain**

 **I still own nothing.**

* * *

England stood on the edge of the beach. He kicked a pebble into the ocean. How had this happened? Had it only been a few days ago that he'd been hanging out with America and Canada. Complaining about the mechanical bull?

"Hey England," said America, "what 'cha doing?"

England smiled. "Just thinking about a few days ago, back when everything was...normal."

America raised an eyebrow. "Noor-mahl? What is this 'normal' you speak of?"

England laughed. "Okay, relatively consistent." There was silence for a few minutes. "If you really want to know...I did like that bull."

America grinned.

England looked down at the waves breaking near his feet. Suddenly... _he was standing on a hillside, holding what looked like a pitchfork...no, he realized, a trident. Hungary stood near him, dressed in Greek battle armor. "_ _ **A saltwater spring?**_ " _she said, smirking, "_ _ **Oh, please.**_ " _She waved her hand and a small tree grew near her. "_ _ **At least make something**_ **edible** _ **.**_ "

England snapped back to the present, putting a hand to his head. "Dude," asked America, "you okay?"

England shook his head. "I...I don't know." He looked around. Then he saw her. She was talking with Austria. England's fists clenched. **She thought she was so tough, so** _ **freaking**_ **smart. She was so smug, so...** He shook his head. What the hell? Hungary hadn't done anything to him. Why did he feel this way? Hungary looked up and frowned. **Oh, so now she was mad at him? Probably for something he didn't even do...lousy little...** England put his head in his hands. What was going on?

"England?" he heard America ask. "Dude?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped, standing up straight. "I'm fine."

Canada walked up to the two, visibly shivering. " **Y-you...sh-shouldn't hold grudges...Pos..."** she whispered. Her voice sounded different. England couldn't put a finger on it, but something was...strange.

America stared at the shaking country. "The crap are you talking about Mattie?"

Canada laughed nervously. " **After all...she is little brother's...favorite...** " At the last word, she fell forward. America yelped and caught her. "Guys!"

The others ran over. "Move! Move!" someone shouted. Prussia pushed his way to the front. He looked down at Canada and put a hand on her forehead. "Get him...her inside. Now!"

No one argued. As England, America, and Prussia carried Canada inside, Germany looked up and pulled his jacket tight. "We should get inside. It looks like rain." As the other countries walked inside, the heavens opened and released a torrent, thunder shaking the building.

 _ **Hetalia!**_

Switzerland still hadn't woken up. Sometimes she would mumble strange names and places under her breath that Liechtenstein didn't recognize such as Delos, Apollo, Olympus, Typhon. It confused and scared Liechtenstein.

As Liechtenstein placed a cold compress on her brother's forehead, she heard a rumble outside and looked out the window. "That's a big storm," she said to herself. The wind was howling through the trees around the house. Liechtenstein could have sworn she saw a cow fly right by the window. The radio near her brother's bed emitted a loud siren. "This is a Hurricane Warning!" it said, "Everyone get to a safe spot and stay there!"

Liechtenstein's eyes widened. Where was the safe spot? She heard a groan behind her and turned. She grinned. On the bed, the girl sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"Big brother!" yelled Liechtenstein, glomping her.

The girl gave surprised cry and started struggling against the hug. "Who...wha...?"

Lichtenstein stared at the other country. "Big brother, it's me! Lichtenstein!" The other girl blinked uncomprehendingly. "Don't...don't you remember?"

The black-haired girl blinked again. Then a third time. "Lich...?" she whispered. She rubbed her temples. "Well, that's the last time I trust Fish Breath to do something useful..." she muttered.

"Hurricane Warning!" said the radio again.

Switzerland looked out the window and her eyes widened. "Shit!" she gasped.

"What is it?" asked Lichtenstein.

The other country jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. "We have to get to the World Meeting! Now!"

"But why?" yelled Lichtenstein, running behind her.

"Just grab my bow and arrows and meet me right outside! I'll explain on the way! "

"But you don't-"

"They're in the very back! Hurry!"

 _ **Hetalia!**_

America gently settled Canada down on the couch. Kumajiro jumped onto Canada's stomach and pawed at her face. "Who are you?" the bear asked. "Are you her yet?"

The other countries stood around. Prussia faced the other countries. "Okay, this is unawesome bullshit. First Switzerland, and now Canada!" He glared at everyone. "There's more than a hundred of us here. There should be at least one of us who knows what the hell is going on. So, if you have any ideas, now is the time to say!" He crossed his arms. "I'm waiting..."

There was silence. Then everyone heard a small 'mew'. Coming through the crowd of countries was a small grey cat with a letter in it's mouth. It walked up to Prussia, who took the letter. "Will these countries please come back to the meeting room?" he read, "I have urgent information to share with them." There were only a few names on the list, fourteen to be exact. "Well," he said, looking up, "Canada's unconscious, and so is Switzerland..."

"I'm afraid you're wrong yet again," came a voice from the doorway. The transformed Switzerland stood there, with a bow slung across her back. Lichtenstein hovered behind her, looking nervous. The countries who hadn't heard about the complete transformation looked confused as Switzerland walked calmly into the room. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on."

As the thirteen countries named walked out of the room (along with Italy, who wouldn't let go of Germany, who had been listed). They walked back to the meeting room. The room was empty, save for a chair at the end. "You!" gasped Hungary.

"So, I suppose you're wondering why I've called you all here today," said Greece sleepily, stroking a cat.

 _ **To Be Continued M**_ _ **aybe!**_

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuuun! Cliffie!**

 **Greece: Can we say spoilers now?**

 **Me: No!**

 **Greece: Well, it's not like everyone hasn't figured it out by now anyways...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup, folks! This is probably the last I'll be updating for a few weeks as school is starting tomarrow.**

 **Luckily I got this up! We are nearly done!**

 **I still own nada, zip, zero.**

* * *

 _ **Last time, on Draw a Mountain:**_

" _You!" gasped Hungary._

" _So, I suppose you're wondering why I've called you all here today," said Greece sleepily, stroking a cat._

 _ **And now, to be continued...**_

The chosen countries gaped. Greece? Greece, of all people? Was this the same Greece who had a cat problem, who slept through all the meetings? The door closed behind them and the countries jumped and turned around. Standing next to the door was a woman who seemed to be glowing gold. "I suppose you must have questions," she said.

"Well, duh!" said America.

"I'll start with the ones that are easiest to answer," the woman continued. "I am Clio, one of the Nine Muses. I am the Muse of History. And of course you already know Greece."

Greece waved. England glared at him. "Yes," he said through his teeth, "We do know Greece."

"Good. That makes things easier," said Clio.

"Get to the point!" snapped Germany, Italy wrapped around his legs, "What's going on?"

Clio sighed. "How do I explain this?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, the first thing you have to know: the gods are real. The Greek ones."

There was silence. "...Okay," said America, "But what does that have to do with us?"

Clio took a breath. "The fall of the Roman Empire was catastrophic. The Germanic tribes learned of the gods and sought to claim their thrones. No one took them seriously as a threat at first, but they were fierce warriors and pushed the gods back to Mount Olympus. The gods decided that enough was enough: the world was changing, and they had to change with it. They each picked out a bit of land to serve as their territory. Then, to make the transition easier, and to start anew...they wiped their memories. Until they learned more about the world they ruled, they would stay...not knowing their true identities."

America pulled out a burger and took a bite. "Okay, so what does this have to do with us?"

England gulped. "I think she's saying...I think that...are we...?"

Clio nodded. "You are the Greek gods, descendants of the Titans, rulers of Olympus."

America choked on his burger.

 _ **Hetalia!**_

Hestia opened her eyes to see a blurry figure standing over her. She blinked, and the figure came into focus. It was a pig, sitting on her chest. **"K...Kuma...?"** she asked.

Kumajiro looked down at her. "Who are you?"

The goddess blinked. **"I'm Hestia."**

The pig cocked his head. "Really?" Hestia nodded. The pig licked her nose. "Yay! You're back!"

Hestia smiled and sat up. **"I guess I am, aren't I?"**

 _ **Hetalia!**_

"That's insane!" gasped Hungary.

"Sometimes the truest things are the strangest," said Greece slowly.

"So that's what happened to Switzerland," said England, looking at the other country. "When I tried to turn her back to normal..."

"You did," said Clio. "Just not in the way you expected."

"So the necklaces...restored our memories?" asked Germany, looking at the spear on his necklace.

Clio nodded. "Your memories, and some of your powers, have already begun coming back."

America groaned. "Uh...no offense, but it's been a few days. Can't you, you know, speed it up a little?"

Clio smiled and raised her hand. "I don't see why not." She blinked and looked at Germany. "But you might want to get Italy off of you first. You know, unless you want him vaporized by magic and godly power."

Italy hugged Germany tighter. "Vaporized? Doitsu!"

Germany groaned. "It won't happen if you let go of me! Dummkopf!" With some help from America and Greece, Italy was eventually pried off of Germany's legs.

"Okay," said Clio. "Ready?"

The countries nodded. Clio thrust her hand into the air, and the room filled with a bright golden light.

 _ **Hetalia!**_

Hestia opened the door to the meeting room. She squinted at the bright light coming from inside until it faded. When it did, the Olympians, plus Hades, stood around, looked around, disoriented. Hestia winced. **"Did I...did I miss the meeting?"** she asked quietly.

Clio looked at her and smiled. "On the contrary Lady Hestia. You've arrived right on time."

Greece and his cat poked out from behind the meeting table. "Is it safe?" Greece asked. Clio nodded.

A white flag popped up next to Greece and started waving wildly. "I surrender!" yelled an Italian voice. "Please don't kill me, I'm a virgin!"

Ares took off his helmet and pinched the bridge of his nose. **"Italy, you dummkopf,"** he grumbled.

* * *

 **Italy: Doitsu?**

 **Me: Don't worry Italy, he still loves you (even if his is the god of war...)**

 **Ares/Germany: This...just got very weird, very fast.**

 **Me: Yup! (smiles)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo! I'm finally able to post again (first few weeks of school are exhausting as frik...) Last chapter, thank you so much for reading! If you have a suggestion for what I should do next feel free to vote on the poll on my profile or PM me!**

 **I don't own**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Flying Mint Bunny flew towards Poseidon, who used to be called England. She quickly transformed into a human woman with long black hair and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Missed you," she whispered.

Poseidon smiled. "Missed you too, Amphitrite." He kissed her back. Apollo, a.k.a. America, made eye contact with Hermes and mimed gagging. Hermes suppressed a laugh.

Ares was trying to get Italy off of his legs (again). "Doitsu's going away! Everyone's going away!"

Aphrodite (France) rolled her eyes. "Honestly, we're all immortal here," she sighed. "You'll see us again."

Italy whimpered and Ares pat his head as he finally let go. Meanwhile, Hera/Belarus was twirling her scepter and glaring at everyone while Zeus/Prussia was standing behind her. "A...alright," he said, trying to sound confident. "As the awesome head of the Olympian council, I say it's time to get back to the awesome Mount Olympus of awesomeness. Kesesesese!"

One by one, each of the gods summoned a chariot, took the reins, and disappeared. First Zeus, then Hera, then the others, in order of their seats. Ares went fifth, giving Italy a nod before he disappeared. Hephaestus, who had opted to keep his appearance as Japan, went ninth, smiling at Italy before disappearing. As the last god (Hestia) disappeared, Italy walked sadly away.

Italy wandered around for a bit, not really sure what to do. He went to the track, Japan's house, Germany's house, until finally he reached Mr. Austria's house. He went inside and saw Austria playing the piano. Italy went and sat behind him, just like old times. As Mr. Austria played, Italy sang softly.

"Draw a mountain: Olympus Draw a mountain: Olympus Draw a mountain: Olympus, and all my friends are there..."

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Kidding!**

 _ **Three months later:**_ Italy sat in a field, looking up at the sky. He wondered if Germany...sorry, Ares was somewhere up there.

Someone sat down beside him. "Nice day," said a voice.

Italy turned towards the voice. Sitting beside him was a man in Greek armor, holding a spear, smiling at him.

Italy glomped the god of war. "Doitsu!"

"Hello, Italy."

* * *

 **Only Italy would glomp a war god...**

 **Thanks for reading, see you next time!**

 **Apollo: So...are we going to change back now or are we stuck? Mav...Mav?**


End file.
